Ik hou van chocola
by CaptainSparrow-luv
Summary: Een taak die ik voor school moest maken, en die een leuke fanfic bleek te zijn! RnR plz.


_Chocolat_

**AN: Dit is een taak die ik voor school moest maken, het is eigenlijk ook fanfiction, dus ik dacht, waarom er niet opzetten?  
Een beetje anders dan mijn normale fanfics, maar ja... Veel plezier met het lezen!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Na ik de laatste resten van het feest had opgeruimd, hoorde ik hoe iemand in de winkel de deur nog opendeed. Ik verwachtte half en half Guillaume nog een keer te zien binnen komen, om te vragen wat er in de brief stond, of misschien zelfs _monsieur le cure_, om zich te verexcuseren voor zijn uitbundige gedrag eerder.

Maar het was geen van beide. Tot mijn verassing zag ik Roux in de deuropening staan, aarzelend of hij binnen zou komen.

Mijn aanwezigheid scheen hem te overtuigen om binnen te komen, en hij stapte de winkel binnen, waardoor de belletjes verdacht hard klingelden in de schemering. Gelukkig sliep Anouk vast, ik wilde niet dat ze wakker werd.

Hij liep naar de toonbank, en leunde erop met zijn armen, terwijl hij me aankeek met zijn twinkelende, mysterieuze ogen. "Ik vond vandaag de beste Pasen ooit," Mompelde hij. 'en ik weet niet of dat door de chocola kwam, of gewoon door jouw aanwezigheid."

Deze simpele woorden deden een warm gevoel naar mijn kaken stijgen, en ik voelde hoe ik begon te blozen. Roux merkte het en grijnsde. Hij nam mijn gezicht tussen zijn handen, die aangenaam koel en zacht waren voor arbeidershanden. En even vroeg ik mij af of alles wat hij me had verteld wel waar was. Hoe konden zijn handen zo zacht zijn? Maar alle vragen die ik had, verdwenen op slag toen hij zijn lippen tegen de mijne drukte.

Na over de eerste verbazing te zijn gekomen, kuste ik hem terug, en onbewust eindigden we in de keuken. Ik brak de kus af en glimlachte. Hij leek verward door de plotselinge stop, maar ik liet mijn ogen subtiel afdwalen naar de pralines die er lagen, en in zijn ogen verscheen die ondeugende twinkeling die ik zo geweldig vond.

Een kwartier later lagen we samen op het gras in _les Marauds_, onder de modder, gras, suiker en chocola. Met het gevoel dat ik zou kunnen zweven wilde ik nog een praline in mijn mond steken, maar Roux opende mijn hand en nam het stuk chocola eruit. Hij stak het tussen zijn tanden en liet het verleidelijk boven mijn mond hangen. Ik glimlachte en beet erin.

Zijn lippen smaakten naar een mengeling van verf, hout, en chocola, mmm…

Op dat moment was dit de mooiste plaats waar ik nu kon zijn. In zijn armen, met uitzicht op de open sterrenhemel…

Ik voelde hoe Roux door mijn modderige haren streelde, en ik voelde hoe mijn ogen zich langzaam sloten. In de verte hoorde ik hem nog zingen. 'V'la la vent, v'la la jolie vent, v'la la vent, ma mie m'appelle…

Toen ik terug wakker werd, was het ochtend, en met een schok besefte ik dat Anouk alleen thuis was! Niet dat ze problemen zou hebben, ze was te verantwoordelijk daarvoor, maar ik voelde me een slechte moeder als ik er niet was als ze opstond.

Ik schudde Roux wakker, die nog steeds diep in slaap was. "Roux, ROUX, Anouk is nog alleen thuis!"

Roux sprong nog sneller recht dan mij en riep: "Dan moeten we er naar toe!"

Het was schattig om te zien hoeveel hij om Anouk gaf, hoewel ze niet zijn dochter was.

Eenmaal daar aangekomen zag ik Anouk rustig aan de ontbijttafel zitten, met een _pain au chocolat_ in haar hand, en in de andere een kop melk.

Toen ze me zag keek ze me streng aan. "Wat heb ik gezegd _maman_? Terug voor het licht wordt! En je bent helemaal vuil! Dat wordt een bad nemen, want modder is moeilijk af te borstelen!"

Ondanks mijn ongerustheid dat Anouk in paniek zou geraken als ik er niet was, moest ik lachen, en enkele seconden later lachte Roux ook mee.

Hij tilde Anouk op en draaide haar in het rond tot ze het uitschaterde.

Toen hij haar terug op de grond had gezet, keek Anouk me serieus aan. "We gaan hier niet meer blijven, hè _maman_?"

Ik glimlachte. "Nee, inderdaad, we blijven niet."

"Waar gaan we dan heen?"

"Wel…' Ik keek naar Roux, die blijkbaar snapte dat hij de uitleg zou moeten doen.

"Wel…" begon hij "Jullie gaan met mij mee, met de boot!'

In tegenstelling tot wat ik had gedacht, begonnen Anouks ogen te glinsteren. "Gaan we rondtrekken? Met de piraten? Geweldig! Wanneer gaan we?"

"Als alles in orde is, morgen." Vertelde ik.

Na dit gehoord te hebben, draaide Anouk zich om en spurtte naar boven, maar draaide zich naar twee treden om en vloog mij en Roux om de hals. Daarna liep ze terug naar boven.

Ik en Roux bleven achter. "Wel, ik denk dat we beter een bad nemen… Zoals lill' bit hierboven ons gezegd heeft." Zei Roux serieus.

Enkele minuten later zaten we samen in het grote bad, te genieten van het warme water.

"Weet je…" Mompelde ik "Ik zal het hier best missen…"

Roux wreef mijn haar in met shampoo. "We kunnen nog eens terugkomen…"

Ik spoelde mijn haar uit. "Ja, je hebt gelijk."

We waren zo geconcentreerd op ons bad, dat we niet merkten dat er iemand binnen was gekomen, tot we het hoorden. "Pas op, de vijandige piraten vallen aan!" En er een enorme vloedgolf volgde waardoor de volledige badkamer onder water stond.

"Anouk!" Lachte ik. "Kijk nu naar de badkamer!"

Roux keek om zich heen. "Welke badkamer? Ik zie alleen maar een open zee…"

Anouk grijnsde. "Meer water!"

Na een halfuur stond er ongeveer een halve meter water in de badkamer. Nog een geluk dat die net aan de achterdeur grensde, anders had het hele huis onder water gestaan.

Een duivelse grijns verscheen op mijn gezicht, en ik zette de deur open, waardoor al het water, inclusief Roux en Anouk naar buiten spoelden en recht in de regenton terechtkwamen.

"Vianne!" riep Roux. "Dit is koud!"

"Ja, _maman_!" Echode Anouk "Koud!"

Nadat iedereen terug was afgedroogd, aangekleed, en het huis was leeggemaakt en verhuisd naar de woonboot van Roux, was het al terug avond.

Die nacht bleef Roux bij ons slapen, en met z'n drieën lagen we in het grote bed.

Niemand kon nog lang zijn ogen openhouden, dus we vielen allemaal snel in slaap.

De volgende ochtend was ik alweer de eerste die wakker werd. Een gewoonte van vroeger die ik niet kon afleren blijkbaar. Ik wilde Roux een ochtendkus geven, toen ik ontdekte dat Anouk zich tussen ons twee had ingewurmd en Roux rond zijn middel had vastgegrepen.

Ik moest onwillekeurig glimlachen met dit tafereel. Het was ook zo schattig, een man met lange vuurrode haren, en een meisje, met donkerbruin, redelijk lang haar, naast elkaar.

Ik besloot me al om te kleden en liep de kamer uit, nam de rode jurk die ik had klaargelegd, en trok hem vliegensvlug aan.

Toen ik terug de kamer inkwam, waren Roux en Anouk verdwenen.

Verbaasd liep ik naar beneden, waar Roux en Anouk doodleuk zaten te ontbijten.

"Goeiemorgen slaapkop!" Grapte Roux "Wij zijn al eeuwen wakker!"

Anouk knikte vol overtuiging.

Ik keek hen gemaakt kwaad aan en ging ook ontbijten.

We liepen naar zijn woonboot, waar de andere zigeuners op ons wachtten. Geduldig, maar enthousiast. Iedereen, inclusief kinderen, was al wakker, en ze maakten zich klaar voor vertrek.

Het was zo vroeg dat nog niemand in het dorp eraan dacht om wakker te worden.

We zouden kunnen verdwijnen, als een vluchtige windvlaag, waarvan je wel weet dat hij er geweest is, maar er geen sporen meer van kunt terugvinden.

Als een pluisje, voortgedragen door de wind, naar plaatsen waarvan het zelf niet weet waar het naartoe gaat, onbeperkt, onbestemd.

Ja, we zouden weer verdergaan, gewezen door de wind, maar we zouden niet meer moeten vluchten, geen angst meer hebben voor de Zwarte Man, ik kon de Tarotkaarten van mijn moeder in zijn doos laten, geen voortekens waren meer nodig, want ik had diegene gevonden die ik nodig had om met mij de weg te vinden, zonder te verdwalen.

AN: This is the end... You know... Nanananaaaaaa... Ja...  
Korte fanfic, redelijk korte fanfic...  
Nou ja, laat me weten of je het leuk vond!  
XXX CaptainSparrow-luv


End file.
